Only lovers left alive
by haricovert
Summary: Flash back sur le passé de Loki, et particulièrement sa relation avec Angrboda et les problèmes qui en découlent influeront énormément sur son futur. Mélange de Thor version Marvel et de mythologie nordique, où Loki évolue jusqu'à devenir celui que nous connaissons.
1. Chapter 1

Le temps s'écoulait lentement au royaume d'Asgard. Loki et ses frères grandissaient, affirmant chacun leur caractère. Pour Loki, il était difficile de trouver sa place au milieu de la fratrie. Son frère le plus âgé, Thor, pesait déjà le double de son poids en muscles et commençait à être renommé pour sa force au combat. Et aussi pour d'autres bruits de taverne plus triviaux, mais Loki ne prêtait pas d'intérêt au récit des conquêtes de son frère. Ensuite venait Baldr, le poète. Toujours prêt à déclamer un de ses vers à une servante du palais ou une invitée. Ou à un invité, aussi, d'après ce que Loki devinait. Baldr n'était pas très regardant. A côté de ces activités, il se démarquait dans les arts en général et était de ceux qui sortaient le moins du palais, si ce n'était pour errer dans les jardins.

Hermod était tout l'opposé de cela: toujours par monts et par vaux, comme si rien à Asgard ne pouvait le retenir. Hermod était un explorateur dans l'âme, non belliqueux mais avide de découvertes. Loki aurait pu s'entendre avec lui, probablement, s'il passait plus de temps au palais. Mais aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Loki n'avait toujours croisé que brièvement Hermod, qui était de plusieurs décennies son aîné.

Celui de ses frères avec qui il s'entendait le mieux était Hod, le dernier né d'Odin et Frigga avant lui. Hod était juste et cultivé, et était également excellent dans le maniement de l'arc. Malheureusement, les dieux avaient voulu qu'il naisse aveugle. Bien qu'il se passe aisément de ce sens au quotidien et dans la pratique de la chasse, Odin refusait que son fils aille guerroyer en se reposant uniquement sur ses sens restants et le confinait la plupart du temps au palais, où Hod pouvait se contenter de cibles d'entraînement pour perfectionner son art.

Plutôt que de se plaindre, Hod acceptait ce sort et les interdits d'Odin avec placidité, et en faisait régulièrement part à Loki qui s'étonnait de son manque de réaction.  
Loki aimait converser avec ce frère-là. Il avait l'impression que tous deux se complétaient dans leurs défauts. Celui de Loki était de n'avoir aucun talent particulier et d'être renfermé sur lui-même, et celui de Hod était de ne pouvoir accomplir toutes les choses dont il se sentait capable.  
Sigrdrifa lui manquait: malgré son tempérament difficile, elle apportait de l'animation au palais et n'hésitait pas à venir le secouer de temps en temps. Depuis qu'elle était partie, s'il ne se manifestait pas, il pouvait se passer des jours sans que quiconque ne se préoccupe de son sort. Alors il pensait à Sig, et se forçait à aller vers les autres.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva, un matin, à prendre le petit déjeuner en compagnie de Thor, Baldr et Hod.  
Il se servait en rôti quand les paroles de Baldr attirèrent son attention.  
"Tu sais qu'Angrboda est revenue à la cour ?, demandait ce dernier à Thor.  
-La petite qui travaillait pour mère ? Ça fait des années qu'on ne l'a plus vue, tu sais où elle était passée ? répondit Thor en mordant dans un cuissot de jambon.  
-A quoi ressemblait-elle ? demanda Hod, toujours curieux à ce sujet.  
-Cheveux noirs, yeux bleus. Pour le reste, y'a pas grand chose à en dire", répondit Thor entre deux mâchouillements.  
-De très jolis yeux bleus, précisa Baldr. Quel dommage qu'elle soit si jeune.  
-Tant que ça ?  
-Un brin plus jeune que Loki, je dirais. Est-ce que tu vas bien, Loki ? Tu as laissé ton couteau planté dans le rôti. Que ce soit par la force ou par la magie, ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on tranche la viande."

Loki avait écouté la conversation au point d'en oublier son petit déjeuner. Il se souvenait bien d'Angrboda, elle avait séjourné à la cour il y a plusieurs années avant de repartir vivre chez son père. Il ne l'avait pas souvent côtoyée, mais il se souvenait d'une fois où elle l'avait surpris à tenter de capturer l'un des corbeaux d'Odin pour l'amadouer. Elle lui avait promis de ne rien dire, s'il lui permettait d'aller cueillir des pêches dans l'arbre qui poussait sous la fenêtre de Loki, de temps en temps. Ainsi, elle était sûre de ne pas se faire prendre.

Loki n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion de voir Angrboda escalader le pêcher, cependant, car elle était partie quelques jours seulement après le départ de Sigrdrifa. Ces deux départs consécutifs l'avaient fait se sentir bien seul, alors qu'il commençait à apprécier la compagnie de la jeune fille. Apparemment, son père était souffrant et elle avait donc préféré laisser sa place à la cour pour rester à son chevet.  
"Je me demandais s'il était raisonnable de reprendre une tranche, finalement", mentit Loki.  
Hod sourit. Il avait perçu le trouble dans la voix de Loki, alors que les yeux de Baldr et de Thor ne remarquèrent rien.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit bruyamment, pour laisser le passage à Hermod et à une jeune femme aux cheveux nattés.  
"Salut, la compagnie ! S'exclama le dieu au teint bronzé.  
Regardez qui j'amène !"  
Baldr se releva et alla faire un baise-main à la nouvelle-venue, tandis que Thor marmonnait un "bonjour" inintelligible en servant une pinte à Hermod. Et en s'en servant une au passage, naturellement. Son frère rentrait de voyage, c'était une bonne occasion pour boire. Même s'il aurait bu quoi qu'il en soit si personne n'était venu interrompre son repas.  
"Bonjour, Angrboda", dit Loki.

Thor en recracha sa bière, et Baldr fixa les traits de la nouvelle venue. Il faut dire qu'elle avait bien grandi, durant son absence.  
"Je suis passé par la ferme de son père, en rentrant de voyage, expliqua Hermod. c'est vraiment à une trotte d'ici ! Enfin, depuis la mort de son père, Angrboda était persuadée qu'elle n'était plus la bienvenue à la cour, comme elle en était partie rapidement la première fois. Du coup je l'ai ramenée ici, et mère a bien voulu la reprendre à son service. Il était vraiment dommage que vous restiez à garder cette ferme au milieu de nulle part, ajouta-t-il à l'intention d'Angrboda.  
-Je ne voulais pas imposer ma présence ici. Je vous remercie de votre accueil, et vais aller m'installer dans ma nouvelle chambre à présent. J'étais ravie de vous revoir", conclut-elle en quittant la pièce.

"Par le serpent d'Yggdrasil, elle a poussé !", s'exclama Baldr après qu'elle ait quitté la pièce.  
Hermod sourit et s'assit face à sa bière, avant de commencer le récit de ses derniers voyages.  
C'était une bonne occasion pour que Loki s'éclipse discrètement, et il emporta une orange qu'il alla peler dans les jardins, seul.  
Angrboda avait changé, en effet. Et elle avait déjà trois prétendants, à en juger par l'intérêt que semblaient lui porter ses frères.  
Il mangea son orange tranquillement, en regrettant que le pêcher sous son jardin ait périt depuis son départ.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous ! D'abord, je remercie ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire le premier chapitre... Et voici déjà la suite ! Je ne suis pas sûre du nombre de chapitres qu'aura cette histoire, une dizaine sûrement, mais je sais déjà comment elle se terminera dans les grandes lignes. Bonne lecture à vous, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs, pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;)**

* * *

La fratrie Odinson était réunie presque au complet dans la chambre d'Hermod, et admirait ce qu'il avait rapporté de son dernier voyage.  
Hermod avant la manie de ramener un souvenir de partout où il allait, parfois joli, parfois utile, parfois carrément bon pour les ordures.  
"Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda Thor en brandissant une corne étrange.  
-Une corne de licorne, authentique, rapportée de Midgard ! Oh, et fais attention Baldr, ceci est un cristal de Dantooine, il paraît que c'est un artefact surpuissant.

-Et ce que j'ai dans les mains ?" Demanda Hod qui palpait les contours d'une autre pierre.  
"Oh, ça, c'est un galet. De Midgard. Je le trouvais joli", justifia Hermod.  
"Si vous voulez, je repars dans deux jours pour aller voir la plus grande concentration d'arc-en-ciel que vous n'avez jamais vu. Rien à voir avec le Bifröst, et le phénomène ne se produit que tous les 778 ans. Il paraît que c'est magnifique !  
-Très peu pour moi, répondit Thor.  
Tes voyages où on dort n'importe où et où on ne se nourrit que de graines, je suis très heureux que ça te plaise, mais s'il n'y a pas d'auberge, de bière et de bon feu de cheminée, je préfère rester ici.  
-Je ne mange pas de graines ! s'exclama Hermod. Bon, parfois. Mais c'est ça, voyager, c'est vivre à la dure et manger ce qu'on trouve. Sinon, autant rester chez soi.  
-C'est exactement ce que je dis", conclut Thor en s'étirant et en allongeant ses pieds sur la table.

"Moi, je veux bien t'accompagner, répondit Baldr. ce phénomène m'intrigue, et je pourrais y trouver l'inspiration...  
-Si je comprends bien, vous me laissez tout seul avec Angrboda ?  
-Yeah, bro !" s'exclama Hermod.  
Thor et Baldr échangèrent un regard. Hermod était très sympathique, mais il avait parfois des expressions glanées au fil de ses voyages et auxquelles ils ne comprenaient rien.  
"Je ne viendrai pas non plus, répondit Hod.  
Mais si un jour tu retournes écouter le chant des sirènes, préviens-moi ! C'était absolument magnifique.  
-Oh, oui, et voir tous ces petits midgardiens qui ne sentaient plus leurs chausses dès les premiers couplets, ça c'était beau !" répondit Hermod en éclatant de rire. Il reprit la conversation sur un ton plus sérieux.  
"Et Loki, qu'est-ce qu'il devient ? Je pensais que le récit de mes voyages l'intéresserait, mais il est parti dès que je suis arrivé, ce matin."  
Un silence de quelques secondes s'installa.

"Môssieur est trop bien pour nous", railla Baldr en imitant la voix de Loki, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité de Thor.  
"Arrêtez, il n'est pas comme ça, les coupa Hod. Il est mal à l'aise avec tout le monde, et vous savez bien que n'avoir aucun talent particulier est difficile, surtout quand tous ses grand-frères ont déjà leurs marques..."  
Hermod soupira.  
"Mais on est ses frères, pas des pécores de la ville... Commenta Hermod.  
S'il est déjà pas à l'aise avec nous, ça promet des relations tendues avec le reste du monde. Il va finir ermite, ce petit. Ou alors il ira sur Midgard et se fera moine.  
-Hermod, un peu de respect envers ton frère", les interromit Frigga qui venait d'entrer.  
Thor enleva précipitamment ses pieds de la table.  
"Bonjour, mère, répondit Baldr.  
Votre nouvelle suivante est-elle bien installée ?"  
Frigga sourit. Ah, les garçons...  
"Je l'ai envoyée en ville pour lui faire faire une nouvelle livrée. Odin veut vous voir, tous. Je présume que vous ne savez pas où est Loki ?"  
Haussement d'épaules général.

Pendant ce temps, dans les jardins du palais.  
"Alors comment est-il mort, ce pêcher ?  
-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Il n'a plus donné de fruits, et il a fallu l'abattre. Peut-être dépérissait-il de ne plus vous voir, hasarda Loki.  
-Êtes-vous sûr que vous parlez toujours de l'arbre ?" ironisa Angrboda. Elle croqua dans l'orange que lui avait donné Loki. Après son installation, Dame Frigga l'avait envoyée en ville, mais elle avait décidé de passer par les jardins pour s'y rendre et était tombée sur Loki. Elle l'appréciait déjà la dernière fois qu'elle avait vécut au palais. Il était calme, différent de ses frères, et plutôt pas mal soit dit en passant. Elle était contente de voir qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup changé.

"Aïe", s'exclama Loki qui venait de se prendre une goutte d'orange dans le coin de l'œil.  
"Pardon, s'exclama-t-elle en riant et en se tournant pour finir son quartier d'orange.  
Alors, vous savez maintenant tout ce que j'ai fait durant ces dernières années, c'est à dire pas grand chose. Mais vous, au palais ? Que s'est-il passé en mon absence ?  
-Pas grand chose... répondit Loki d'un air désolé.  
Il désigna une pierre posée à quelques mètres d'eux.  
"Vous voyez ça ? J'essaie de la faire léviter depuis trois heures. Je connais tout de la pratique, mais je n'arrive à rien. Pareil pour tous les sorts que j'ai essayé, la téléportation, le clonage... J'adore la magie, et j'ai l'intuition que c'est à ça que je serais le plus doué, mais rien n'y fait. Et je ne suis pas vraiment taillé pour la force brute, pas comme Thor, plaisanta-t-il.  
-Peut-être que ça vous viendra plus tard. Si vous pensez que vous êtes destiné à pratiquer la magie, c'est que c'est le cas, et à force d'entraînement vous y arriverez. On n'arrive à rien sans efforts !"

Loki resta pensif. Hod était naturellement doué avec un arc, Baldr maniait les rimes depuis son plus jeune âge, et Thor n'avait jamais perdu un combat. Angrboda était bien gentille, mais ses paroles n'avaient rien de rassurant.  
Il regarda le soleil, qui commençait à décliner dans le ciel.  
"Quelle heure est-il ? s'exclama Angrboda.  
-18 heures, je dirais. Peut-être davantage.  
-Je dois aller en ville ! s'affola-t-elle en se relevant.  
C'était un plaisir de vous revoir, j'espère pouvoir de nouveau passer du temps en votre compagnie. A bientôt, Loki", déclara-t-elle en effectuant une légère courbette et en s'éloignant rapidement vers la sortie des jardins.  
"A bientôt..." Mais elle était déjà loin. Loki ramassa ses pelures d'oranges, la maudite pierre qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à faire léviter, et rentra dans le palais. Sitôt arrivé, il apprit qu'il était attendu auprès d'Odin. De quoi parfaire cette journée, pensa-t-il ironiquement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me revoici avec la suite ! Mes chapitres sont assez courts, j'espère qu'ils vous plaisent tout de même. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me le dire :)**

* * *

Loki pénétra dans la salle du conseil restreint le plus discrètement possible. Malheureusement, quand la porte d'entrée mesure près de trois mètres de haut et que la salle est plongée dans le silence, une entrée discrète relève du miracle.

Le miracle n'eut pas lieu aujourd'hui, et Loki put donc admirer les visages de son père, sa mère et tous ses frères se tourner vers lui d'un seul mouvement.  
"Bonsoir", dit-il en prenant place le plus rapidement possible au dernier siège vacant.  
Thor était nonchalamment installé face à lui, Baldr griffonnait sur un parchemin. Apparemment et à en juger par le degré de froncement de sourcils d'Odin, ils l'attendaient depuis un moment.

"Bonsoir, Loki", répliqua Odin d'un ton bourru. Je voulais vous réunir pour vous informer d'une mission diplomatique que je souhaite confier à certains d'entre vous."  
A ces mots, tous devinrent subitement plus attentifs. Ça, c'était nouveau ! Jamais auparavant un fils d'Odin, alors jugé trop jeune, n'avait effectué de mission diplomatique sans un parent pour surveiller. Qui serait l'heureux élu ? Personne n'osait prendre la parole, et le silence s'installa avant qu'Odin ne continue.

"L'un des clans nains du royaume de Nidavellir est actuellement en conflit avec son voisin. Tous deux prévoient de tenir un grand conseil, prochainement, pour trancher le débat de manière la plus diplomatique. Pour être honnête, je les ai convaincus de tenir ce conseil. Thor, Loki, vous vous rendrez là-bas pour assister aux tractations et régler du mieux que possible cette situation tendue, en tant que conseillers diplomatiques pour les deux camps."

Un silence abasourdi s'abattit dans la pièce. Même Frigga sembla surprise du choix de son époux.  
Loki ne savait pas quoi penser. Lui, en mission chez les nains ? Avec Thor ? Pour parlementer et convaincre deux clans ennemis de ne pas s'entre-tuer. C'était une blague. A la réflexion, Odin ne faisait jamais de blague. C'était donc vrai. Était-il malade ?

Ce fut finalement Baldr qui prit la parole.  
"Père... Sauf votre respect, je ne comprends pas bien les raisons qui vous ont poussé à choisir pour cette mission ceux de vos fils qui s'accordent le moins bien ensemble, qui ne font jamais rien à deux et s'échangent à peine quelques mots de temps en temps, et surtout qui ont la capacité diplomatique d'une langouste.-Ce conseil est un jeu d'enfant, le conflit entre les clans nains n'a que trop duré et tous aspirent à un apaisement de la situation. Leur rôle se limitera certainement à écouter, et éventuellement prononcer quelques mots, mais les nains tiennent à ce que nous soyons représentés et je souhaite savoir ce qui sera dit là-bas. De plus Thor et Loki, ce sera pour vous une bonne occasion de montrer ce dont vous êtes capables et d'apprendre à mieux travailler en équipe."

Travailler en équipe. Avec Thor. Pour sûr, lui serait à son aise chez les nains buveurs de bière. Il voyait Hermod rigoler à l'autre bout de la table. Et Thor ne disait rien, se contentant d'hocher la tête. Il inspira profondément, et posa finalement sa question d'une petite voix.  
"Quand partons-nous ?  
-Dans deux mois, répondit Odin.  
-Tout ce temps ? s'exclama Thor.  
-C'est la date fixée pour le début des tractations. Entre-temps, chaque clan va préparer ses arguments et élire ses représentants. Cela vous laissera le temps de vous informer sur la situation", conclut-il en se levant.

Loki se leva, à son tour. Le geste d'Odin signifiait qu'il en avait terminé, et que la séance était levée.  
Chacun partit de son côté, sans trouver grand chose à dire.  
"Bon courage, lui souffla Hod à la sortie.  
-J'aurai besoin de bien plus que ça... répondit Loki.

Il rentra dans ses appartements, et s'effondra sur son lit. Cette journée avait été riche en surprises. Et lorsqu'un messager vint lui annoncer qu'une pile de dossiers sur la politique nanesque les attendaient, lui et Thor, pour le lendemain, il devina que ses ennuis ne faisaient que commencer.  
Il reporta son regard sur la pierre qu'il avait posé sur sa table de chevet. Est-ce qu'elle ne venait pas de bouger, quand il l'avait fixée ? Bah, sûrement son imagination. Il se tourna de l'autre côté, et s'endormit aussitôt.

Dans ses rêves, une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs lançait des oranges sur des nains occupés à boire de la bière avec Thor, tandis que lui regardait le spectacle en épluchant des pierres.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir, ou bonne nuit, il se fait tard mais étant donné qu'il se passait peu de choses dans le précédent chapitre, me voici avec la suite ! Et maintenant, il faudrait vraiment que je dorme. N'oubliez-pas de me laisser une review si vous aimez l'histoire, c'est gratuit et ça fait très plaisir :)**

* * *

Loki arriva dans la bibliothèque le premier, et l'archiviste du palais lui indiqua une pile de parchemins qu'il devrait lire pour préparer sa mission au Nidavellir. Il sourit en tentant de s'imaginer Thor plongé dans cette lecture. Le spectacle serait amusant.  
Il en était à son deuxième parchemin sur l'histoire des clans nanesques lorsque Thor vint le rejoindre.  
"Bonjour.  
-Bonjour."

Thor s'assit lourdement sur la chaise qui lui faisait face, et jeta un regard à la pile de parchemins.  
"Tu as déjà commencé ?  
-J'ai lu celui-là, sur l'histoire des clans. En fait, il y a treize parchemins sur le sujet. Ensuite cela parle de politique nanesque, en quatre parchemins, et il y a vingt-trois parchemins sur leurs us et coutumes.  
-Tant que ça ? Je croyais que leurs traditions se limitaient à boire de la bière.  
-Je pense que tu confonds avec tes propres coutumes."  
Ils s'échangèrent un sourire. Ils avaient rarement tenu un aussi long dialogue.  
"Je vais commencer par les parchemins sur les coutumes, déclara Thor en s'emparant de la pile.  
On échangera plus tard."

Loki ne dit rien. Il aurait probablement terminé bien avant Thor, et pas seulement parce qu'il avait moins de parchemins à lire. La bibliothèque était sa seconde maison depuis tout jeune, alors que Thor n'y mettait jamais les pieds. Il lirait probablement beaucoup plus lentement que lui.  
Il terminait son quatrième parchemin lorsque Thor reposa le premier devant lui.  
"Au fait, Baldr et Hermod sont partis ce matin. En voyage. Ils ont dit qu'ils ne reviendraient pas avant un moment.  
-... Bien." La nouvelle laissait Loki quelque peu indifférent, il était habitué à ne pas voir Hermod durant de longues périodes et ce n'était pas la première fois que Baldr l'accompagnait. En outre, depuis la veille, il n'y avait bien qu'une personne au palais dont il pourrait regretter le départ. Il avait pensé à Angrboda durant la nuit, et son rêve bien que dépourvu de la moindre logique lui avait laissé un souvenir très agréable.

Chacun reprit sa lecture studieusement, seulement interrompue par les gargouillis de l'estomac de Thor qui commençait à réclamer sa dose de bière et de viande, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit justement sur celle qui occupait les pensées de Loki.  
"Bonjour, dit Angrboda à Thor et Loki.  
Je viens simplement chercher un manuscrit pour dame Frigga", continua-t-elle sous l'œil de l'archiviste qui lui fit signe de baisser d'un ton.  
Elle reprit, d'une voix plus faible.  
"Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, je ne fais que passer."  
Elle disparut dans les rayonnages durant quelques minutes.

*Le palais est immense, et cela fait deux fois depuis son retour qu'elle se trouve sur mon chemin*, pensa Loki qui faisait semblant de continuer sa lecture.  
Angrboda réapparut, un lourd volume dans les mains, et repassa près de leur table.  
"Angrboda !" L'appela Thor à voix basse.  
Elle s'arrêta et se retourna.  
"Je vais faire une pause pour aller manger, voulez-vous vous joindre à moi ?"  
Loki lui jeta malgré lui un regard noir, qu'il ne remarqua pas, étant tourné vers Angrboda.  
Le regard de celle-ci alla de l'un à l'autre.  
"Je suis désolée, je suis occupée ce midi. Loki ?" appela-t-elle.  
Loki se détourna de Thor et tourna la tête vers elle, surpris.  
"Votre mère vous demande. Je peux vous conduire à elle, si vous le souhaitez."

Ignorant ce que Frigga lui voulait, il se leva d'un bond à cette nouvelle. Même si la perspective de faire route avec Angrboda lui importait plus que sa destination.  
"Thor, peux-tu ranger les parchemins avant d'aller manger ?"  
Thor soupira, mais acquiesça, et Loki et Angrboda le laissèrent seul face à sa lecture.  
Une fois la porte de la bibliothèque franchie, Loki se tourna vers Angrboda qui marchait silencieusement, un sourire aux lèvres.  
"Que me veut mère ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Rien du tout. Mais vous aviez l'air tellement ennuyé, avec Thor pour seul compagnon, que j'ai cru bon de vous arracher à votre lecture."

Loki se figea devant tant d'audace.  
"J'étais occupé à lire les documents que m'avait confié Père, répondit-il.  
-Allons, vous ne partez pas avant quelques mois, d'après ce que j'ai compris ? A la vitesse à laquelle vous lisez, je suis sûre que vous serez prêt d'ici quelques jours. C'est Thor, qui aura besoin de davantage de temps."  
Décidément, elle se permettait toutes les remarques qui lui passaient par la tête. Et bien qu'il ait toujours détesté cela chez ses frères, il appréciait ce trait de caractère chez elle.  
"Qu'avez-vous à faire, à présent ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Manger. Dès que j'aurai donné ce livre à dame Frigga.  
-Je croyais que vous étiez occupée, ce midi.  
-Exactement, je suis occupée à manger."

Loki resta pensif. Elle avait refusé de manger avec Thor. Et si lui faisait la même proposition, comment réagirait-elle ? Il tenta le tout pour le tout.  
"Voudriez-vous manger avec moi, maintenant que vous m'avez arraché à mon travail ?"  
Angrboda feignit la surprise, et se réjouit intérieurement que Loki le lui ai proposé. Elle avait eu peur qu'il pense qu'elle voulait manger seule et la laisse là.  
"Avec plaisir ! répondit-elle.  
Je dois déposer ce manuscrit, peut-être pourriez-vous aller nous chercher un repas pendant ce temps."

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Loki était un prince, elle ne devait pas l'oublier. Même s'il ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, elle se promit de se montrer moins directive, à l'avenir. Elle ne voulait surtout pas se mettre à dos la seule personne qui lui semblait réellement sympathique ici.  
"Bien sûr, je peux faire cela. Les cuisines sont de ce côté, ajouta-t-il en indiquant la direction opposée.  
Mieux vaut ne pas tomber sur Thor, il risquerait de mal prendre le fait que vous déjeuniez avec moi et non avec lui. Peut-être pourrions-nous nous retrouver dans mes appartements. J'y ai une table, des chaises..."  
*Un lit*, lui souffla une voix intérieure.  
*Non, oublie ça*, se répondit-il.

Angrboda n'eut certainement pas cette idée, car elle accueillit la proposition avec plaisir.  
"Va pour vos appartements, je vous y retrouverai dès que j'aurai terminé mon travail. A tout à l'heure", ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant, son manuscrit sous le bras.  
Loki s'empressa d'aller chercher tout ce qu'il trouva de meilleur dans les cuisines, et rentra disposer les plats sur sa table.  
Ses appartements étaient composés de trois pièces: on entrait d'abord dans un salon où se trouvait une table pouvant accueillir quelques convives, puis une autre porte menait à sa chambre et, plus loin, à sa salle de bain.  
Angrboda frappa quelques temps après à la porte, et Loki l'invita à venir s'asseoir.  
En fait, c'était la première fois qu'il invitait quelqu'un à manger chez lui.  
Une femme, qui plus est.  
Une femme qui lui plaisait.  
Tout cela était très nouveau. Et plaisant.

Ils passèrent un moment à discuter de la vie au palais, de ce qu'Angrboda avait entendu comme rumeurs parmi les servants, des frères de Loki. Loki s'aperçut qu'elle était, en plus d'être belle et sympathique, extrêmement intelligente. Et que les tentatives d'approche lourdes de Thor risquaient d'avoir peu d'effet sur elle, songea-t-il.  
Elle riait beaucoup, et ne manquait pas de lui jeter des piques de temps en temps.  
"Vous dites que je n'ai pas changé, conclut-il, mais je peux en dire autant pour vous. Vous êtes aussi incisive qu'auparavant.. Même si vous êtes encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs."  
Il eut envie de se plaquer la main sur la bouche. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment dit ça à voix haute ? C'était mauvais, niais, elle allait certainement lui rire au nez et partir.

Angrboda ne savait pas comment réagir. La remarque de Loki lui paraissait si innocente, qu'elle en était certainement sincère. Son cœur s'emballa, et elle sentit qu'elle était en train de rougir.  
Heureusement que Loki était occupé à regarder le fond de son verre. Mais justement, il releva les yeux au même moment.  
Normalement, ses réponses fusaient toujours au quart de tour. Alors pourquoi ne trouvait-elle rien à répondre, et se contentait-elle de le regarder d'un sourire niais ?  
*Parce que t'es en train de tomber amoureuse, ma chère*, lui souffla sa pensée.  
Oui, c'était une explication raisonnable. Et juste. Pourquoi, sinon, aurait-elle tellement regretté l'absence de Loki durant ses années passées dans sa ferme, et se serait-elle tellement réjouie de le retrouver comme dans ses souvenirs ?  
Alors elle se contenta de bredouiller un "merci" à peine audible, et rougit de plus belle.

Loki haussa les sourcils. Que signifiait cette réaction ?  
Tous deux se dévisageaient maintenant sans savoir quoi ajouter, chacun lisant sa propre expression dans le visage de l'autre.  
*Et là, je fais quoi ?* pensèrent-ils en même temps.  
Le silence devenait gênant. Puis, presque en même temps, chacun esquissa un sourire envers l'autre. Et ils se mirent à se sourire franchement.  
"Je devrais y aller, hasarda Angrboda après cet échange sans paroles.  
J'ai pris une pause plus longue que je n'aurais dû."  
*Déjà ?* Mais Loki comprenait, et savait maintenant qu'Angrboda ne disait pas cela pour l'esquiver.  
Il se leva et fit le tour de la table pour lui prendre le bras et la raccompagner jusqu'à la porte.

"Je ne travaille pas demain, déclara-t-elle sur le pas de la porte.  
J'aimerais bien... Vous voir, si vous n'avez aucune obligation". Elle espérait pouvoir le voir. Elle n'avait même aucune envie de le quitter, si cela ne tenait qu'à elle.  
"J'attendrai donc demain avec impatience", répondit aussitôt Loki.  
Angrboda lui sourit, et en guise d'au revoir se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.  
"A demain, dans ce cas", déclara-t-elle avant de s'éloigner rapidement.  
Loki se tint immobile un moment. Puis il s'adossa à sa porte et se laissa glisser le long de celle-ci pour s'asseoir par terre.  
Angrboda l'aimait, et il l'aimait. Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de mots pour se le dire. Son cœur bondissait plus vite que les cerfs d'Yggdrasil dans sa poitrine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Voici la suite, je devrai faire une pause de quelques jours dans mes publications d'ici vendredi alors je continue tant que je peux.**

**Bonne lecture à tous, et merci pour la review que j'ai reçu et qui m'a fait très plaisir :D**

* * *

Loki se releva finalement et alla s'appuyer à la balustrade de sa terrasse. Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel, et pas un nuage ne venait perturber le cours du ciel. Seuls le bruissement du vent et le pépiement des oiseaux dans les jardins venaient troubler le calme ambiant. C'était décidément une magnifique journée d'été.

Il ferma les yeux un instant. Dire que la veille avait commencé comme une journée de plus à Asgard. Il rouvrit les yeux, et reporta son regard sur le panier à fruits qui trônait sur la table basse de la terrasse. La pomme, là, il était persuadé de l'avoir vue bouger quand il y avait pensé.

Il se tourna complètement vers le panier, adossé à la balustrade, et fixa le fruit d'un regard perçant.

La pomme commença à trembler, légèrement, et il s'en réjouit tellement qu'il rompit le lien et que la pomme retrouve son immobilité.

Bon. Premier test peu concluant, mais il n'était jamais arrivé à de tels résultats auparavant.

Il reporta alors toute son attention sur la pomme, se concentrant de toutes les forces pour la faire léviter.

Elle se mit à trembler, trembler... Et explosa.

Nouvelle leçon à tirer de cet échec: il lui fallait maîtriser l'énergie qu'il employait.

Le test suivant se fit sur une poire, et fut beaucoup plus réjouissant: Loki parvint à soulever le fruit de quelques centimètres. Seulement, il devait pour cela se représenter l'ensemble du fruit, comme s'il était présent dans chacune de ses particules. N'ayant pas l'habitude de cet exercice, cela lui demandait une énergie colossale. De plus, il avait l'impression de soulever le poids d'un éléphant à bout de bras, chaque fois qu'il essayait.

Ces activités le maintinrent occupé jusqu'au soir, et il prêta à peine attention au soleil qui se couchait sur la ville. Des fruits étaient éparpillés un peu partout sur sa terrasse, à présent, et il était épuisé, mais en même temps tellement excité par cette nouvelle capacité qu'il acquérait lentement qu'il ne se rendait plus compte du temps qui passait.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, il eut une nouvelle idée pour économiser ses forces: au lieu d'essayer de faire bouger l'ensemble de l'objet, il était beaucoup plus simple de trouver le point d'inertie qui ferait se déplacer le tout, et de se concentrer là-dessus. Il reporta ainsi son attention sur la base de la poire qui se trouvait à présent au sol à quelques mètres de lui, et la souleva sans difficultés jusqu'à la faire atterrir dans sa main.

Alors il s'assit sur sa balustrade et croqua dans le fruit, satisfait. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis le midi; et qu'il n'avait pas débarrassé les restes de son repas avec Angrboda, non plus. Il n'aimait pas que des serviteurs viennent fouiller dans sa chambre, et s'occupait donc de ces menus travaux tout seul.

Il alla donc s'asseoir sur le sofa qui trônait dans la partie salon de sa pièce à vivre, et reporta son regard sur la table. Une à une, il empila les assiettes et les plats et fit léviter les couverts dans le grand panier en osier qu'il avait utilisé pour ramener tout le repas jusqu'à sa chambre. Le lien avec les objets s'effectuait presque naturellement, à présent, et Loki jubilait. Puis il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, toujours par la pensée, et fit léviter le panier maintenant lourdement chargé jusqu'au pas de sa porte avant de refermer celle-ci. Le premier serviteur qui passerait l'emporterait avec lui.

Alors il s'allongea enfin, et pensa à la journée du lendemain. La perspective de retrouver Angrboda l'empêcha même de réaliser qu'il avait enfin accompli quelque chose dont aucun de ses frères n'était capable. Il était le premier des fils d'Odin à maîtriser la magie.

Angrboda se réveilla avec l'estomac noué, et après une nuit agitée durant laquelle le sommeil avait été difficile à débusquer.

Elle se redressa sur le lit de la petite chambre qu'elle occupait au palais. Les nouveaux vêtements qu'elle possédait étaient encore accumulés dans un coin, faute de meubles, et la décoration était rudimentaire tout en restant propre.

Elle s'adossa au mur contre lequel était posé son lit.

Elle devait voir Loki, aujourd'hui.

Loki Odinson.

Et si ce qui s'était passé la veille était bien réel et non le fruit de son imagination... Ah, son estomac se remettait à danser rien que d'y penser.

Elle avait partagé sa vie entre la ferme de son père, où elle n'avait le temps de voir personne si elle voulait maintenir à elle seule la demeure familiale en état, et la cour où elle n'avait passé que quelques temps et était alors trop jeune pour s'intéresser à ce genre de choses.

Là, elle était de retour à la cour depuis trois jours seulement et avait rendez-vous avec un prince. Elle n'était pas du genre à s'enorgueillir de la position des personnes qu'elle fréquentait, mais c'était plutôt l'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas savoir quoi dire, quoi faire, qui la taraudait.

Tant qu'elle se contentait de discuter et de plaisanter, tout allait bien. Elle savait montrer assez d'assurance pour cacher le trouble qu'elle ressentait à se trouver si proche de Loki.

Mais là, les événements de la veille avaient tout chamboulé et elle craignait de ne plus être capable de la même complicité que la veille. Loki savait. Et Loki savait qu'elle savait qu'il savait.

Pire que ça, elle savait que Loki partageait ses pensées. Non, pas pire. Mieux. Ça, c'était un bon point, elle ne devait pas l'oublier.

Alors elle se leva, fit une toilette rapide et s'habilla d'une tenue presque similaire à celle de la veille, composée de deux tissus différents dans les tons olive et or. Elle attacha ses cheveux en une demi-tresse et sortit chercher quelque chose à manger, avant de chercher à retrouver Loki.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir ! D'abord, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir. Et une petite précision sur cette histoire s'impose: j'essaie d'expliquer ce qui amène Loki à mener sa rébellion contre Odin, Asgard... Enfin, ce qui se passe dans Thor, quoi. De ce fait, je ne vous garantit pas un happy end... Et pour ceux qui ne le savent pas (j'ai bêtement oublié de le préciser) Angrboda est la femme de Loki dans la mythologie, je n'ai pas inventé le personnage.**

**Et enfin: ça parle d'amour, mais il n'y aura pas de lemon dans cette histoire, ce n'est pas mon genre... Nos chastes yeux resteront chastes ! Bref, je m'égare, voici le nouveau chapitre et bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Loki éclata de rire en refermant la porte de ses appartements.

Ils n'avaient pas convenu d'un lieu où se rencontrer ! Avec la taille du palais et le nombre de personnes qui y travaillaient, la trouver serait comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

S'il l'attendait chez lui, elle pouvait aussi bien en faire de même. Après tout, ce n'était pas à elle d'accourir à sa rencontre. Et si elle était toujours dans sa chambre, il ignorait absolument où elle se trouvait et ne risquait pas de le demander à qui que ce soit. L'information ne manquerait pas de faire le tour du château.

Il ne lui restait qu'à tenter de la trouver. Il décida de commencer par les cuisines, où elle passerait probablement prendre son petit déjeuner. Il l'ignorait, mais il arriva dans les cuisines cinq minutes après qu'Angrboda les ait quittées pour partir elle-même à sa recherche. Il décida, après avoir visité quelques pièces où il espérait la trouver, de retourner dans ses appartements et de l'attendre. Elle finirait bien par apparaître.

Il alla jusqu'à la terrasse, d'où il pouvait toujours entendre si l'on frappait à sa porte, et regarda les jardins en contrebas. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Angrboda au loin, assise sur le banc où ils étaient assis deux jours auparavant. Il n'avait même pas pensé à cet endroit là.

Elle mit quelques minutes à remarquer sa présence, durant lesquelles Loki ne prononça pas un mot et se contenta de l'admirer. Elle était belle. Vraiment belle. Elle était relativement petite, menue, la peau pâle, avec un visage allongé aux pommettes hautes que soulignait un petit grain de beauté sur sa joue gauche. De longs cils encadraient ses yeux bleu clair, bien qu'il ne puisse pas les voir à cette distance, et ses cheveux aile de corbeau descendaient le long de ses omoplates.

Elle releva finalement la tête et l'aperçut sur son balcon.

"Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ici ? Demanda-t-elle en quittant son banc et en s'approchant du balcon.

-Je viens de vous apercevoir, mentit Loki.

Je ne savais pas où nous pourrions nous retrouver.

-Eh bien, vous n'avez pas eu longtemps à chercher... J'étais sous votre fenêtre. Est-ce que vous pouvez descendre ?"

Loki disparut du champ de vision d'Angrboda, et alla au bout de sa terrasse où une plante grimpante lui permettait de descendre régulièrement dans les jardins sans passer par les couloirs.

Angrboda s'approcha, et le regarda descendre l'étage qui le séparait du sol.

"Bonjour, Angrboda", dit-il finalement en se retrouvant face à elle.

Bien. Que faire, à présent ? Timidement, il tendit le bras vers sa main et la ramena à sa hauteur pour y déposer un baiser. C'était ce qui était attendu en de telles circonstances, se dit-il. A vrai dire, il n'en savait pas grand chose, mais le contact de la main d'Angrboda dans la sienne était agréable.

Angrboda lui sourit, et lui demande ce qu'il voulait faire durant la journée.

"J'avais pensé que nous pourrions aller nous promener dans la campagne, à cheval. Enfin, à la réflexion je ne sais pas si l'idée vous séduira, puisque vous êtes de la campagne. Cela doit vous sembler morne, depuis le temps.

-Non, j'aimerais beaucoup ! S'exclama Angrboda.

Et puis, j'aime monter à cheval. Les écuries sont de ce côté, je crois ?"

Ils se mirent en route vers les écuries, échangeant quelques banalités en route. Le temps était un peu plus frais que la veille, on sentait dans l'air que l'automne commençait à s'installer.

Loki opta pour le frison qu'il montait régulièrement, et Angrboda choisit un cheval bai qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qu'on lui décrit comme docile. Puis tout deux partirent au trot en laissant le palais derrière eux, en direction de la campagne asgardienne.

Quelques heures plus tard, après de nombreuses cavalcades et deux rivières traversées, ils entrèrent dans un petit bois et firent halte dans une clairière pour laisser le temps à leurs chevaux de se reposer.

Loki s'assit contre un chêne et Angrboda s'allongea à ses côtés, la tête posée sur ses genoux.

"Vous êtes un bon cavalier, commença-t-elle en tournant son visage vers lui.

-Je pars souvent me promener à cheval. C'est une activité qui peut être reposante ou sportive, selon les jours. Et qui peut se pratiquer seul.

-Ou à deux ! ajouta-t-elle.

Loki sourit.

"Dans cet aspect là, je débute. Mais si c'est avec vous, je veux bien reconduire l'expérience !

-Mais l'automne arrive, et vous allez bientôt partir.

-Dans deux mois, seulement. Le destin est étrange: j'ai toujours rêvé que Père me confie enfin une tâche qui me permettrait de lui montrer que je suis capable de faire quelque chose, et il me la confie au seul moment où je n'ai plus aucune envie de quitter le palais."

Angrboda redressa la tête, et s'accouda à l'arbre contre lequel était appuyé Loki.

La peur du matin l'avait quittée: elle avait l'impression que tous deux se comprenaient parfaitement, comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus.

"Vous dites ça pour moi ?

-Oui, pour vous", répondit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Alors chacun approcha son visage de l'autre, et ils s'embrassèrent timidement pour la première fois. Puis Loki prit Angrboda dans ses bras et ils restèrent là, blottis l'un contre l'autre à contempler le ciel.

Le retour au palais se fit plus lentement qu'à l'aller: ils allaient au pas, ralentissant de temps en temps pour s'embrasser depuis leurs montures.

Loki laissa Angrboda à la sortie des écuries, après avoir réinstallé leurs chevaux dans leurs boxes.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, pour conclure cette journée, mais Angrboda lui épargna la peine de trouver les mots.

"Je dois aller me coucher tôt."

Loki comprit le message.

"Parce que je me lève aux aurores demain. Mais peut-être pourrions-nous nous voir demain soir ?"

Loki acquiesça. Demain soir, c'était parfait. Il embrassa une dernière fois Angrboda, et la regarda repartir vers sa chambre avant d'en faire de même de son côté.

* * *

**Allez, il faut que je fasse la blague.**

**"Loki opta pour le frison qu'il montait régulièrement"**

**- Que ceux qui ont pensé à la conception de Sleipnir se dénoncent ! Ce n'était pas intentionnel, mais j'ai ri toute seule en écrivant cette phrase...  
Quoi ? Oui, je vois des sous-entendus partout, je sors.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me revoici, après un peu de retard... J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et j'essaierai de ne pas mettre une nouvelle semaine avant de poster le prochain ! Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)**

* * *

Angrboda avait passé la journée à suivre dame Frigga lorsqu'elle l'exigeait, et à courir à travers le palais effectuer les différentes tâches qu'elle lui confiait. La mère de Loki était très sympathique, et elle appréciait de passer ses journées à ses côtés (même si elle préférerait les passer aux côtés de son fils) mais elle ne se rendait pas compte de la quantité d'allers et retours que cela impliquait.

Loki, de son côté, avait de nouveau passé une bonne partie de la journée dans la bibliothèque en compagnie de Thor. Ils avaient lu la moitié des parchemins qui leur avaient été confiés, et avaient même commencé à discuter de ce qu'ils avaient retenu de leurs lectures respectives et de ce qu'il serait bon de faire une fois sur place. En somme, les choses se passaient plutôt bien de ce côté là, et Loki appréciait la complicité qui commençait à se tisser avec son frère aîné. Bien sûr, ils n'en étaient pas à aller partager des bières à la taverne ensemble, et Loki n'approuvait de toute façon toujours pas ce trait de caractère de Thor, mais ils arrivaient à communiquer sans heurter leurs opinions respectives et c'était un bon début.  
Il échangea quelques mots avec son père en fin de journée pour lui faire part de leurs progrès, sans aborder le fait qu'il maîtrisait désormais un peu de magie. Il préférait réserver cette nouvelle pour plus tard, lorsqu'il saurait faire davantage de choses que faire léviter des objets à travers une pièce. Puis, comme deux jours auparavant, Loki passa aux cuisines et y prit tout ce qui lui jugeait bon pour partager le repas du soir avec Angrboda.

Celle-ci vint frapper à la porte environ une heure plus tard, alors que Loki avait entamé la Guerre des Gaules, récit d'un Midgardien mégalomane qui avait tenté de conquérir son monde. Intéressant, mais lire du latin lui filait rapidement mal au crâne.  
Il la fit entrer. Elle portait une robe d'un tissu léger, vert d'eau, et avait laissé ses cheveux détachés.  
Après quelques embrassades, ils mangèrent rapidement en se racontant leurs journées respectives.  
Angrboda raconta comment elle avait renversé de l'hydromel sur un tapis, et que l'une des convives de Frigga y avait vu un signe de grand malheur. La reine, l'air pincé, avait décrété que le malheur serait surtout pour celle qui serait chargée de nettoyer le tapis et n'avait pas grondé Angrboda pour sa maladresse.  
Après le repas, ils passèrent sur le sofa de Loki où ils dégustèrent quelques pâtisseries orientales.  
Puis ils se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, de nouveau. Angrboda, assise à côté de Loki, passa ses jambes par dessus les siennes et laissa ses mains se promener le long de sa robe alors qu'ils s'embrassaient avec de plus en plus de passion.  
Elle s'amusait à décoiffer les cheveux de Loki, soigneusement ramenés en arrière.  
Puis Loki fit remonter sa main le long de la jambe d'Angrboda, faisant lentement remonter sa robe, jusqu'à s'arrêter au niveau de sa cuisse. Il n'osait pas aller plus loin sans s'assurer qu'elle était d'accord.

Justement, celle-ci se dégagea légèrement de son étreinte et s'exprima dans une parfaite imitation d'une aristocrate Asgardienne.  
"Allons, monseigneur, il me semble que vous vous méprenez. Je suis une jeune femme respectable et ne me livrerai à ces trivialités que lorsque le moment de ma nuit de noces sera venu !"  
Loki éclata de rire, et répliqua doctement.  
"Voyez-vous, madame, les Midgardiens et les habitants lambda d'Asgard célébrent le mariage en notre nom, nous les dieux Ases qu'ils aiment et vénèrent. Si cette tradition Midgardienne vous tient à coeur, très chère, je me propose d'y procéder sur-le-champ !  
-Eh bien, si sa divinité veut bien célébrer la cérémonie, qu'attendons-nous ?" Répondit Angrboda, prise au jeu.  
Loki se releva, et jeta un regard perdu autour de lui avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Angrboda.  
"Euh... En fait, je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont se déroule un vrai mariage", dit-il d'un air gêné.

Angrboda se leva à son tour, et réfléchit.  
"En fait, je n'en ai jamais vu non plus. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que les mariés ont une réplique de Mjolnir, mais je ne sais plus ce qu'ils font avec. Et puis ils partagent une coupe d'hydromel.  
-Mjolnir est parmi les reliques de Père, dans la salle du trésor. Mais j'ai de l'hydromel !" S'exclama-t-il en passant dans sa chambre.  
Angrboda l'y suivit, et le vit sortir une petite bouteille de sa commode.  
"C'est du propre ! Déclara-t-elle en s'adossant au meuble.  
-L'hydromel est la seule boisson alcoolisée que j'apprécie, à dose réduite bien sûr. Tout le reste est strictement répugnant, tu ne me verras jamais aller picoler à la taverne comme le font certains de mes frères."

Le passage au tutoiement s'était fait naturellement, et Angrboda ne le releva même pas.  
Loki versa l'hydromel dans une coupe, et reposa la bouteille avant de brandir la coupe face à Angrboda.  
"Euh... Il faut la boire, maintenant. Toi d'abord !"  
Angrboda porta la coupe à ses lèvres, sans quitter Loki du regard, et en but la moitié avant de la tendre à Loki qui en fit de même. Une fois l'hydromel bu, ils se regardèrent sans s'échanger un mot pendant quelques secondes, avant que Loki ne rompe le silence.  
"Je nous déclare mariés", dit-il avec hésitation.  
Tout était allé si vite. Et cet acte ne signifierait rien pour personne, à part pour eux deux, mais il savait que cela avait représenté bien plus qu'un simple jeu. Il se sentait plus proche que jamais d'Angrboda.

"Nous n'avons probablement fait qu'un dixième de ce qui se passe dans un vrai mariage", plaisanta Angrboda qui ressentait la même chose.  
Loki prit ses mains dans les siennes.  
"Il reste un rite du mariage que nous pouvons accomplir.  
-Lequel ?

...  
La nuit de noces ? répondit-il d'une voix presque inaudible.  
-Il fait encore jour, répliqua Angrboda du tac au tac.  
-Jour..." commença Loki.  
Aussitôt, il libéra l'une de ses mains et fit un geste en direction des rideaux, qui se refermèrent sans un bruit, plongeant la chambre dans une demi pénombre.  
"...Nuit", dit-il simplement.  
Angrboda suivit le mouvement, puis se retourna vers Loki, bouche bée.  
"C'est... C'était...  
-Magique !" termina Loki en se penchant pour embrasser Angrboda.  
Sa femme, pensait-il. Même s'ils n'étaient pas techniquement mariés.

Ils se rapprochèrent du lit et s'y allongèrent, défaisant lentement leurs vêtements respectifs.  
Ils découvraient le corps de l'autre, par le toucher plus que par la vue. Loki pressa le corps d'Angrboda contre le sien, comblant de ses caresses le manque d'affection dont il souffrait depuis tant d'années. Puis ils s'unirent, bien plus fortement que ce que les liens du mariage pourraient leur offrir.  
Et tout comme le rideau s'est refermé sur l'extérieur, nous refermons ici le rideau des spectateurs pour les laisser seuls tous les deux.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour ! Merci à An Eerie Fairy et Littleharleen pour vos reviews, j'espère que la suite vous plaira ! Bon, il ne se passe pas grand chose cette fois, c'est un chapitre intermédiaire donc j'essaierai de poster la suite plus rapidement. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Loki se réveilla dans les bras d'Angrboda, la tête posée sur son épaule. Un mouvement de sa part fit ouvrir les yeux d'Angrboda, qui ne faisait que somnoler depuis déjà un moment. Ils s'étaient endormis tard dans la nuit, alors que les bruits du palais s'étaient tous éteints.  
Angrboda tourna la tête vers Loki, et ramena la couverture vers elle avec un frisson.  
"J'ai fait un rêve étrange", déclara-t-elle.  
Ça ne lui avait pas semblé être un cauchemar. Elle avait dormi d'un lourd sommeil, bienheureux, mais elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'elle avait vu en rêves et qui n'avait rien à voir avec ses rêves précédents.  
Loki, encore ensommeillé, rajusta son oreiller et s'allongea plus confortablement.  
"Raconte, répondit-il.  
-Ça se passait probablement au Jotunheim ou au Niflheim, car il y faisait très froid. Tu étais dans une base sous terre, toute blanche, entouré de femmes d'apparence asgardienne, midgardienne ou vane, je ne sais pas trop. En tout cas, c'était un mélange étrange. Et tu avais un trône."  
Loki fronça les sourcils. C'était un rêve bien étrange, en effet, et auquel il ne comprenait rien. Le jotunheim n'était plus que ruines, d'après ce que lui avait raconté son père, depuis leur dernière grande guerre contre Asgard et Midgard. Et Niflheim n'abritait que ceux morts de maladie. Qu'irait-il faire dans l'un de ces deux royaumes ?  
"Tu fais des rêves bien étranges, que je ne m'explique pas, conclut-il.  
Peut-être que c'est à cause de l'hydromel."  
Angrboda lui balança son oreiller sur la tête.  
"Mes rêves ne sont pas étranges ! Toi, d'abord, de quoi as-tu rêvé ?"  
Loki sourit.  
"J'ai revécut la soirée d'hier, encore et encore."  
Il relança l'oreiller à Angrboda.  
"Je dois retrouver Thor, dans la matinée.  
-J'ai à faire, moi aussi. Est-ce que l'on peut se revoir ce soir ?  
-Avec plaisir !  
-Tu n'as jamais rien à faire ? S'étonna Angrboda. Pas de dîner, pas de repas de famille ?  
-Je dois vérifier cela... Mais je peux m'éclipser rapidement s'il le faut. Personne ne s'y opposera, ils en ont l'habitude.  
-Et ce sera comme cela jusqu'à ce que tu partes pour le Nidavellir ?  
-Je l'espère. Et à mon retour... Commença Loki.  
Je pourrais parler à Père... De nous deux."  
Angrboda se réjouit de cette nouvelle, tout en devinant qu'aborder le sujet avec son père ne serait pas chose facile pour Loki. Elle roula dans le lit pour se rapprocher de lui et posa sa tête sur son torse.  
"Combien de temps seras-tu parti ?  
-Pour moi, quelques semaines, peut-être un mois en fonction du temps que durent les négociations de paix. Mais je dois te prévenir que le temps s'écoule différamment, entre ici et le royaume des nains. Je ne sais pas exactement quel est l'équivalent, mais il se pourrait que cela dure plus longtemps de ton côté."  
Loki réalisa qu'il n'avait pas encore envisagé ce problème, bien qu'il connaisse la différence de temps entre les royaumes. Il espéra alors que son absence ne serait pas trop longue.  
"Mais tu seras informée de l'avancée des négociations, ici. Tu sauras où j'en suis.  
-Tant que tu finis par revenir", lâcha Angrboda.

Les deux mois qui les séparaient de la mission s'écoulèrent dans un bonheur parfait. Loki partageait son temps entre ses affaires familiales, la préparation de la mission avec Thor, et Angrboda qu'il voyait dès qu'elle était libre. Ils préférèrent d'un commun accord garder leur relation secrète pour l'instant: Angrboda pouvait ainsi continuer son activité au palais comme si de rien n'était, le temps que Loki revienne, et Loki préférait avoir fait ses preuves avec sa première mission diplomatique avant d'annoncer la nouvelle à Odin.  
De temps en temps, lorsqu'Angrboda était libre toute la journée, ils partaient explorer d'autres recoins d'Asgard, des plages désertes ou les quelques montagnes que l'on trouvait dans ce royaume.  
Ils passèrent presque toutes leurs nuits ensemble, et ne se séparèrent qu'au dernier matin alors que Loki devait rejoindre la délégation qui assisterait à son départ à l'entrée du Bifröst.

"A dans six mois", déclara Loki d'un ton grave. Ils avaient finalement réussi à calculer qu'un mois au Nidavellir correspondrait à six mois asgardiens, au grand malheur d'Angrboda qui se demandait comment elle pourrait occuper tout ce temps. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et Loki franchit la porte de sa chambre. Angrboda n'était pas conviée à la cérémonie de départ, elle resterait donc là un moment avant de regagner ses propres appartements. Loki se retourna une dernière fois, et referma la porte derrière lui. Il se sentait déchiré en deux, alors qu'il prenait le chemin du Bifröst. Il préféra recentrer ses pensées sur sa mission, sur les nains qu'il rencontrerait bientôt, en se disant qu'il n'aurait qu'un mois à attendre et que cela passerait probablement vite.

Il était tellement obnubilé par ce qu'il laissait en arrière et ce qu'il allait trouver en avant que la cérémonie lui sembla s'écouler en un éclair. Il se retrouva dans la salle du Bifröst, où Heimdall actionna le mécanisme. Il vit une dernière fois son père et sa mère, puis le rayon les projeta jusqu'au Nidavellir et il n'eut plus que Thor pour seule compagnie, au milieu de tous ces étrangers qui les convièrent à peine arrivés à un banquet sans fin.  
Aucun ne se laissa aller à pleurer, même lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, en dépit de la solitude que ressentit Loki dans ce monde qui ne lui était pas familier et de la sensation de nausée que ressentait Angrboda depuis le matin.  
Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'ils ne se reverraient jamais.

* * *

**Je me rends compte que le rêve d'Angrboda n'a peut-être pas beaucoup de sens ici: je fais du rp depuis près d'un an en incarnant Loki après les événements de The Avengers, et donc ce passage décrit la base où vivent Loki et son armée... **


	9. Chapter 9

**Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai été prise par mes études et je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster de nouveau chapitre jusqu'à ce jour. J'essaierai de poster la suite ce week-end, je suis en vacances à présent !** **Et je vous remercie pour vos reviews: en effet, je n'ai pas cherché loin pour le titre de cette fanfic ^^ **

**An Eerie Fairy: je ne connais pas Everworld, mais j'ai regardé ce que c'était et ça a l'air sympa... J'adore la mythologie, alors je pense que je vais le lire, merci :)**

**Bonne lecture, l'histoire prend un tout nouveau tournant et je termine sur un vilain cliffhanger... Raison de plus pour poster la suite rapidement ! Et je devrais peut-être préciser: lorsque les paroles sont entre *...*, ce sont des pensées. Les paroles entre guillemets sont prononcées, comme d'habitude dans les récits !**

* * *

Deux mois s'était écoulé à Asgard depuis le départ de Loki. Angrboda n'avait pas de moyen pour le contacter au Nidavellir, et préférait de toute manière le laisser se concentrer sur sa mission. Elle avait appris par des bruits de couloir que tout ne se passait pas pour le mieux là-bas: l'un des dignitaires nains avait été assassiné par des extrêmistes du clan opposé dans la semaine qui avait suivi l'arrivée de Loki et Thor, créant une belle pagaille que les princes avaient du mal à calmer. Elle espérait que cela ne retarderait pas son retour.  
Ce qu'elle craignait le plus, c'était qu'il mette plus de cinq mois à revenir. Parce que beaucoup de choses auraient changé pour elle, d'ici cinq mois.  
Elle avait eu des soupçons peu de temps après le départ de Loki, alors qu'elle avait souvent la nausée lorsqu'elle se réveillait, et un médecin en ville le lui avait confirmé depuis lors: elle était enceinte.  
Personne d'autre n'était au courant, pour l'instant, et elle appréhendait le moment où elle ne parviendrait plus à le cacher. Pour l'instant, des vêtements plus amples parvenaient à dissimuler son ventre qui s'arrondissait.  
Elle alla rejoindre Frigga qui lui avait demandé de lui tenir compagnie pour son déjeuner, qu'elle prenait dans ses appartements avec quelques nobles asgardiennes.  
En entrant, elle s'inclina devant les convives et s'approcha de la table. Elle sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
Ils mangeaient de la viande.  
Forte.  
Dont l'odeur lui chatouillait les narines et créait des réactions bizarres dans son estomac.  
Oh, non.  
"Excusez-moi", eut-elle le temps de dire avant de s'enfuir dans le couloir.  
Elle vomit juste à côté de la porte.  
*Là, j'ai un problème* pensa-t-elle en essuyant sa bouche avec un mouchoir en tissu.  
C'était la première fois qu'elle vomissait vraiment, et son corps n'avait pas choisi le meilleur moment pour lui jouer ce tour.  
Frigga passa la porte, et regarda rapidement l'étendue des dégâts.  
"Veuillez m'excuser un instant", dit-elle à ses invitées par l'entrebaillement.  
Elle fit signe à un garde de s'approcher.  
"Reconduisez cette fille dans sa chambre, et faites nettoyer le sol.  
Vous, Angrboda, restez dans votre chambre. Je viendrai vous voir après mon repas."  
Frigga avait parlé d'un ton froid, indifférent. Angrboda n'aimait pas cela du tout. Elle se laissa raccompagner jusqu'à sa chambre, et attendit avec inquiétude que dame Frigga la rejoigne.  
L'attente lui sembla durer des heures, jusqu'à ce que Frigga entre sans frapper et s'asseye sur le bord de son lit.  
"Vous sembliez avoir pris du poids, depuis quelques temps. Avec votre taille d'ordinaire si fine, cela n'est pas passé inaperçu. Vous êtes enceinte, n'est-ce pas ?"  
Angrboda hocha honteusement la tête. Frigga avait la bouche pincée, et la fixait froidement.  
"Vous n'êtes pas mariée, ni même fiancée. Sachez qu'un comportement de ce genre n'est pas admis ici. Nous ne vous avons pas accueillie ici pour que vous entâchiez votre réputation de cette manière."  
Elle se releva, et marcha un peu dans la pièce avant de se retourner vers elle.  
"Je veux savoir de qui il s'agit. Qui que soit cet homme, son comportement est aussi punissable que le vôtre."  
Angrboda baissa la tête, et ne dit rien.  
"Si vous parlez, vous aurez le droit de quitter le palais avec la somme d'argent qui vous est dûe."  
Sous-entendu: si Angrboda ne disait rien, elle serait chassée comme une malpropre. Si seulement Loki avait été là en cet instant. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait parler. Et espérer que Frigga se montrerait plus compréhensive lorsqu'elle saurait qui était le père.  
"N'allez pas croire que j'ai cherché à me jouer de vous, en dépit de l'hospitalité que vous m'avez offerte, madame. Si je n'ai rien dit, c'est que l'homme que vous recherchez est absent pour le moment. Et qu'il aurait préféré vous apprendre cette nouvelle lui-même."  
Frigga fronça les sourcils. Et puis, elle repensa à l'intérêt que ses fils avaient semblé porter à Angrboda. En ce moment, Hermod et Baldr étaient toujours absents, et Thor et Loki étaient partis en mission. Etait-ce possible qu'il s'agisse de l'un des quatre ?  
Elle se força à adoucir son visage. Si c'était cela, elle ne pouvait décemment pas blâmer Angrboda. Ni la chasser, d'ailleurs, bien qu'elle ignorât si cette histoire était sérieuse ou non.  
"Précisez vos dires, Angrboda. De qui s'agit-il exactement ?  
-De votre fils", répondit-elle timidement. Elle aurait juré que Frigga n'était plus si en colère. Du moins, elle l'espérait.  
Frigga soupira. C'était donc bien ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle se souvint de Baldr, qui lui avait demandé des nouvelles d'Angrboda le lendemain de son arrivée. A moins que ce ne soit Thor, qui avait passé plus de temps au palais. Tout mais pas...  
"Il s'agit de Loki", ajouta Angrboda d'une voix presque inaudible.  
Voilà, elle l'avait dit. Elle ignorait ce qui se passerait, à présent. Peut-être que l'on contacterait Loki au Nidavellir, elle espérait juste qu'il ne serait pas puni. En tout cas, elle avait l'impression que ce nom la protégeait et qu'elle ne risquait plus d'être chassée. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de colère dans le visage de dame Frigga.  
*Je ne peux plus rien pour vous, Angrboda*, pensa Frigga au même moment. Elle voyait que la jeune fille ne mentait pas, et elle en était désolée. Il eût mieux vallu qu'elle ait fricoté avec un mendiant des bas-fonds d'Asgard, plutôt qu'avec Loki.  
Mais ça, elle l'ignorait.  
Pauvre fille.  
"Je vais en référer au seigneur Odin", dit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante. Ne bougez pas d'ici."  
En sortant, elle ordonna au garde de veiller à ce qu'Angrboda ne quitte pas sa chambre. Pas tant qu'Odin n'avait pas été mis au courant, et n'avait pas décidé de son sort.  
En traversant le palais, elle repensa à la prophétie qu'elle avait émise plus de vingt ans auparavant. Elle s'était réveillée en pleine nuit, les pupilles dilatées, et avait annoncé à Odin des paroles qu'elle connaissait par coeur depuis.  
"Lorsque viendra le temps du règne des Enfers  
Morts et vivants mêlés dans la désolation  
Celui qui naquit froid et grandit chez les rois  
L'héritier de cestui sera leur damnation."  
Frigga avait proféré de nombreuses prédictions au cours de sa vie, et toutes s'étaient révélées exactes. La précédente, prononcée trente ans avant la naissance de Loki, mentionnait déjà un enfant qui serait trouvé au milieu des décombres de la guerre. Depuis lors, Odin et elle avaient redouté le moment où un enfant de Loki menacerait de voir le jour. Parce qu'ils savaient tacitement ce qui devrait être fait à ce moment là.  
Elle trouva Odin dans ses appartements, et lui raconta tout ce qu'elle connaissait de l'histoire.  
Celui-ci hocha la tête en silence.  
"Je ferai ce qui doit être fait, dit-il simplement.  
-Est-il vraiment nécessaire de la tuer, elle aussi ? Pourquoi ne pas attendre que l'enfant soit né, pour...  
-Qui nous dit que ce n'est pas à sa naissance même qu'il amènera le chaos ? Nous ne pouvons prendre ce risque. J'enverrai mon assassin dès ce soir. Ensuite, nous inventerons une histoire pour Loki. En espérant qu'il n'était pas trop attaché à elle."  
C'est ainsi que le destin d'Angrboda fut scellé.  
De son côté, elle attendait dans sa chambre, rassurée par les derniers propos de Frigga. Elle avait l'impression que plusieurs heures déjà s'étaient écoulées, et avait prit un livre que lui avait prêté Loki pour passer le temps. Le soir tombait déjà à travers sa fenêtre, et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour ! Voici la suite, en attendant... La suite. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, aujourd'hui, alors bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me laisser des reviews si cette histoire vous plaît ! (Ou si elle ne vous plaît pas, d'ailleurs !)**

* * *

Baldr se fit tout petit, le temps que sa mère ressorte des appartements de son père, et se dissimula accroupi derrière un meuble. Par chance, elle ne le vit pas. Il était venu saluer ses parents dès son retour de Midgard, et au lieu de ça il se retrouvait avec une information brûlante sur les bras. Ça faisait énormément de choses à assimiler d'un coup, même pour son intellect plutôt développé.  
Il regagna sa chambre à pas rapides, et récapitula la situation.  
-Premièrement, il y avait une prophétie sur les enfants de Loki qui annonçait ni plus ni moins que la fin du monde, à en croire ses parents. D'accord. Il ne mettait pas en doute les talents divinatoires de sa mère, mais... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Loki, qui était incapable de faire du mal à une mouche ? Il avait de la peine pour son frère.  
-Deuxièmement, il avait passé du bon temps avec Angrboda. Fichtre. Bravo, le frangin. Même si l'heure n'était pas aux réjouissances, puisque...  
-Troisièmement, Angrboda était enceinte. Et morte, d'ici quelques heures.  
Voilà qui résumait à peu près bien la situation.  
Baldr fit les cent pas dans sa chambre.  
Si Odin tuait Angrboda et mentait à Loki, lui deviendrait l'un des seuls à connaître la vérité. Pourrait-il cacher cela à son frère, et prétendre qu'Angrboda était morte accidentellement alors qu'il savait que son père était un assassin ? Cautionnerait-il cela ?  
Et s'il venait en aide à Angrboda, que se passerait-il ? Devrait-elle se cacher éternellement, sans aucune chance pour que Loki et elle se retrouvent, et jusqu'à ce que le ragnarok se produise ? Serait-il alors en partie responsable de la fin du monde, lui qui aurait empêché son empêchement ?  
Mais cela, c'était s'il acceptait de croire en cette prophétie. Il n'y arrivait pas. Et si Odin avait mal interprété les paroles de Frigga, et si c'était justement la mort d'Angrboda qui causerait tout ça ?  
Ces histoires de prophéties étaient décidément trop compliquées, même pour lui.  
Au bout d'une longue réflexion, il prit sa décision.  
Il n'allait pas laisser son père décider d'une jeune fille innocente, qu'il appréciait qui plus est, et rompre le seul lien fort qui existait entre son frère et un autre être vivant. Loki ne s'en remettrait pas, et malgré tous ses défauts il aimait trop son frère pour laisser faire cela sans agir.  
Sinon, c'était comme si il tuait Angrboda lui-même. Il serait tout aussi coupable de ne rien faire.  
Il traversa le palais de sa démarche habituelle, l'air de rien. Il ne faisait rien de mal à se promener chez lui, même s'il avait l'impression que chaque personne qu'il croisait lisait la vérité sur son visage.  
Arrivé au couloir où logeait Angrboda (il dut demander son chemin plusieurs fois) il remarqua un garde devant sa porte. Aïe. Le bon côté, c'est que ça signifiait qu'Angrboda était probablement toujours à l'intérieur.  
Le mauvais côté, c'était qu'il allait devoir mettre ce garde K-O avant de passer. Et le type faisait une bonne tête de plus que lui. Il ne pouvait pas inventer un mensonge pour l'éloigner: on saurait alors que c'était lui qui avait aidé Angrboda à s'enfuir.  
Il repartit donc sur ses pas, et alla chercher une sarbacane dans la salle d'armement. Une arme efficace et discrète, ça lui convenait parfaitement. Il y glissa une fléchette qui endormirait le garde, refusant d'avoir une mort sur la conscience. Puis, il revint sur ses pas et visa le cou du garde.  
Dans le mille.  
Le garde s'effondra, et Baldr se précipita dans la chambre d'Angrboda.  
"Baldr ? s'écria-t-elle en le voyant apparaître.  
Je vous croyais parti avec votre frère, que venez-vous faire...  
-Pas le temps de vous expliquer ! Rétorqua Baldr, visiblement nerveux.  
Prenez le minimum d'affaires, et suivez-moi. Vite."  
Angrboda optempéra. Pendant ce temps, Baldr lui expliqua rapidement la situation.  
"Pour faire court, Odin veut votre mort parce qu'il se pourrait que votre enfant provoque le ragnarok. Je sais, c'est difficile à croire, mais il y a une prophétie au sujet des enfants de Loki, j'écoutais aux portes, je sais que ça ne se fait pas mais dans le cas présent vous devriez me remercier de l'avoir fait... c'est bon, votre sac est prêt ?"  
Angrboda suivit Baldr le long des couloirs, s'arrêtant à chaque embranchement pour vérifier que la voie était libre. L'obscurité commençait à tomber dans le palais, à présent, et les lueurs des torches projetaient des ombres inquiétantes sur les murs.  
Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qui était en train de se produire. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que Baldr semblait dire la vérité et qu'elle n'allait pas demander son reste pour savoir si oui ou non elle risquait la mort. Peut-être qu'au retour de Loki, les choses seraient tirées au clair. En attendant, elle se cacherait.  
Baldr la conduisit aux écuries, et sella un frison qui était le plus rapide des chevaux du palais.  
Il aida Angrboda à monter, et attacha son sac à l'arrière.  
"Allez vous cacher, n'importe où. Ne retournez pas à votre ferme, c'est là-bas qu'ils vous chercheraient en premier. J'informerai Loki de ce qui se passe dès son retour, et j'espère que tout ira bien. Pour vous deux. Partez, maintenant."  
Angrboda le remercia, et partit au galop vers la campagne.  
Baldr la regarda disparaître à l'horizon. Il n'avait pas l'impression de s'être trompé en sauvant Angrboda. Il espérait que l'avenir lui donnerait raison.


End file.
